Out There
by Lioconvoy
Summary: 2009 and things are going to happen. Ranma just finished his six year tour with the EDF, but what will life bring him.
1. Prologue: The Decision

Ranma ½: Out There by Lioconvoy  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own Ranma ½, Robotech, or any other series that may appear in this fic. I'm writing this fic purely for fun and not for profit. Please don't sue me.   
  
Other Stuff From Lio:  
  
This fic was inspired by Marcus Chambliss' "World of Change".  
  
Prologue: The Decision  
  
Ranma sat on the roof of the Tendo home thinking about the events of the past day. He and Akane had tried to get married and everyone came to ruin it. Ranma had expected as much from Shampoo, Ryoga, and the Kuno's. Ukyo was supposed to be his friend and she tried to kill Akane with exploding food. Then again when all of the chaos Akane had mallet him into the atmosphere for the wedding being ruined. Why did Akane even blame him? Nabiki was the one who had invited all the wedding destroyers.  
  
For some reason or another everything just seemed to click. Why in the world was Ranma wasting his time in Nermia. Every one here wanted Ranma to follow their plans for his life (with no regard to his own feeling), or simply wanted him dead.   
  
His first thoughts were of his father. The Panda kept saying that if he didn't marry Akane he had no honor. Why would marrying Akane be any different then him marrying Ukyo, or any number of the other fiancés he had thanks to his dad. His dad just wanted him to marry Akane so that he could live the rest of his life off of them and never do a drop of work again. Not that he did much in the first place.  
  
Then his thoughts turned to the Amazons. Cologne wanted him to marry Shampoo to produce strong daughters for the Amazon Tribe. She didn't care that Ranma had no feelings what so ever for her granddaughter.   
  
The final big manipulator was Nabiki, who just wanted him to be a good little moneymaker for her. She did whatever she could to keep him as her slave forever.  
  
Mostly everyone else fell into the category of wanting him dead. That even included his mother, and Akane. His mother never hesitated in reminding him that if he wasn't a man among men he would have to take his own life. Here it had been ten years since he even saw her and she was willing to have him kill himself? What kind of mother was she?  
  
He had thought there might just of been something between himself and Akane. Their relationship had gotten better over time, but still Akane was always so quick to blame him on any little thing that happened to her. Why was Ukyo and Shampoo almost killing her his fault. Nabiki had sold them the invitations. She never once took the time to listen to his side of things.  
  
Ranma stood up and made his decision, one he probably should of made along time ago. He was leaving Nermia. The only problem was where would he go? Then a conversation he had with his mother struck him. He had family in the U.S. What was his Aunt's name Kagome Riber. That's where he would go. According to his mother her family had disowned her for marrying Genma in the first place, so her sister would hopefully protect him if she tried to have him commit seppuku. With no more thought Ranma left the Tendo home with just the things that he had on him and made his way to America. 


	2. Ch1 What You Missed

Ranma ½: Out There by Lioconvoy  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own Ranma ½, Robotech, or any other series that may appear in this fic. I'm writing this fic purely for fun and not for profit. Please don't sue me.   
  
*Actions*  
  
Chapter One: What you missed.  
  
September 2002, after two long months of traveling he had finally made it. Ranma made a mental note to himself that swimming to America was much harder then swimming to China. Somehow though he made it. Now he was just a block away from where the officer said his Aunt lived. He really hoped she would allow him to stay with her till he was able to get a place of his own. Unfortunately he was so wrapped up in his thoughts that when a girl tried to get his attention he just walked on past her.   
  
*SPLASH*  
  
Maybe he should have been paying more attention  
  
***  
  
Now this was a site Rachel didn't see often. Here was a boy who looked a little like her old brother Karl just walking down the street with his head in the clouds. Now Karl never wore Chinese clothes or wore his hair in a pig-tale, but other wise this guy did look allot like him.  
  
"Hey China Boy" That didn't get his attention. Well onto plan B. Rachel had been having a water balloon battle with some of the neighbor hood kids earlier and still had one left. She simply tossed the balloon at the boy and was rather surprised by the results. The boy she had thrown the balloon at was now a girl, one that didn't look all that different then herself. It however got the boy's or now girl's attention.  
  
"What you do that for!" The girl said after stomping over to Rachel.  
  
"Um, I had called out to you but you ignored me. What just happened?" Now face to face with the girl she could tell there was one difference between the two of them. Her chest was bigger.  
  
"It's a long story." The girl said as she too noticed the similarities in their appearance. "You wouldn't happen to be related to Kagome Riber by any chance?"  
  
"That's my Mom? Why?"  
  
"My name is Ranma Saotome, my mother is Nodoka." The girl frowned a bit when she said this.  
  
"Your aunt Nodoka's son? Let me guess you need some place to hide?" Rachel frowned herself, she had heard about her aunt although she had hoped it was just a family joke.  
  
***  
  
Well this wasn't how she wanted to meet her Aunt Kagome, but it's not like he had much of choice. Well fortunately Aunt Kagome was happy to have her. Now Ranma turned on the shower. As she stepped in her form restored itself.  
  
What he could really use was a nice hot bath, but Americans don't build their bathroom correctly. Still it had been a while since he took a proper shower anyway. These last two months had been pretty bad, but he was here now. He would start fresh with his life.  
  
***  
  
"Karl?" A brown hair girl about his age gasped at him.  
  
"No, Lisa this is my cousin Ranma, he's been on the road for a while so we let him barrow some of Karl's clothes." Rachel seemed to notice the frown forming on her friends face. She seemed to understand the confusion though. "Ranma this is Lisa Hayes she's Karl's girlfriend."  
  
"Uh hi, nice to meet you." His cousin obviously had some good taste. Lisa was definitely beautiful; Ranma couldn't help but look into her emerald green eyes.   
  
"Nice to meet you too." Lisa replied. He noticed that she had looked into his eyes before turning away. Not to surprising she saw her boyfriend in him.  
  
"Well now let's all go into the living room Karl should be calling soon." Aunt Kagome ushered everyone to a phone with a television monitor.  
  
"Were is Karl anyway?" Since arriving Rachel had mentioned her older brother several times, but she never did say where he was.  
  
"Mars Base Sara, he only gets one call to Earth once a month so Lisa comes here so he can talk to everyone at once." Rachel seemed rather excited while explaining this.  
  
"Wait a second? He's on Mars? Since when has there been anything on Mars?" Okay he was now officially confused.  
  
"Mars Base Sara was completed late last year. Karl got stationed there in April. The Mars base was big news I'm surprised you've never heard of it." Lisa looked at him as he didn't know anything.  
  
"Ranma's been on the road quite a bit, and if his father hasn't change over the years I bet he's made sure Ranma only pays attention to what directly affects him. Am I right?" Aunt Kagome smiled at Ranma pretty sure she was right.  
  
"Uh…" Ranma place his hands behind his head sheepishly. " Yeah, pretty much. I've either been on the road or staying in a backwater district of Tokyo. The only new there is the local news pretty much."  
  
"Well then nephew you've missed quite allot that's gone one in the world." The phone rang and Aunt Kagome answered it. On the television was a man who looked a bit like an older Ranma.  
  
***  
  
"Let me get this strait an Alien ship crashed on Earth!" Rachel's cousin was amazed.  
  
"Yes is July of 1999, that's what stopped the third World War. Please tell me you knew about the World War." Lisa wasn't surprised when Ranma scratch his head and shrugged his shoulders. Mrs. Riber said his father wanted to keep him dumb, but this was ridiculous. Then again Japan didn't have that big of a role in the war. Thanks to the U.S. they didn't really have any means to, but still… "After the ship crashed and was investigated, every one rallied together afraid of alien attack. Thanks to the alien technology there have been many advances in modern science."  
  
"Wow, that pretty cool."  
  
Lisa rolled her eyes, how could Karl have a cousin this naïve. "I have to go back too base. I'll see you later Rachel, nice meeting you Ranma."  
  
***  
  
"So Ranma what are your plans now?" Aunt Kagome said as she served dinner.  
  
"I don't know, I'm really far behind, farther then I thought. The only things I'm good at are martial arts and surviving." During his trip here he had thought about what he was going to do but he always came to dead ends.  
  
"Don't let Lisa get you down. She not some genius, the only reason she's in the EDF so young is cause her dad's a big wig. She hopes to join Karl on Mars." Rachel smiled.  
  
"Well don't worry Ranma it seem you've got far more Ogami blood then Saotome. I'm sure you'll catch up quick, although I doubt your eating habits are salvageable." Aunt Kagome sighed.  
  
"Sorry Aunt Kagome" He tried to slow down his eating but as his aunt just pointed out it was rather hard to do. He'd always had to eat fast or have his food stolen; now he didn't have to worry about that but he was having trouble slow down.  
  
"Well fortunately you have a week before school starts. Rachel will take you shopping, and I'll get you registered, your 17 now right?"  
  
"Yeah, um could you register me as a girl" Ranma couldn't believe he was saying it but during his trip here he had learned to use his ki to heat or cool down water splashed on him. It was easier to cool it down, so if he wanted to keep his curse a secret he'd have to stay as a girl. He was a water magnet and he knew it. He didn't want any more people then necessary to know about his curse.  
  
"Why may I ask? I'm not as picky as my sister when it come to what's appropriate for either gender but why would you want to go to school as a girl?" Aunt Kagome stared down at him.  
  
"Well I've kind of learned how to control my curse, but it takes to much ki to try to stay a guy all day and I'd rather no one else found out about it. So it's best for me to go to school as a girl." He repeated his previous thought out loud.  
  
"Um, Ranma if that's the case why did you change when I threw that water balloon at you?" Rachel looked at Ranma a bit skeptical.  
  
"I was deep in thought, that's also why I didn't answer when you called out to me the first time. I guess I could of changed back after the fact, but I was distracted a bit by the fact that we looked alike. I wasn't sure if Aunt Kagome had any children or not." All he had known was that he had an Aunt that married an American and moved away from Japan. He had no idea whether he had any cousins or if it was just his Aunt and her husband. He was surprised that he had both an older cousin and one his age.  
  
"I guess that makes sense. I think I'd get tired of repeating why nephew is sometimes my niece to your teachers." Replied Aunt Kagome as she got up from the table. "However Ranma I hope you know that if your going to spend the entire school day as a girl you'll be wearing the proper underwear. I will not have my niece dressed inappropriately, however you're lucky the school you'll be attending doesn't have uniforms. I completely understand you won't want to wear skirts."  
  
Ranma thought about what he got himself into. He did not want to wear a bra, and he definitely didn't want to wear panties. However he didn't really have a choice. He wanted a normal life and if every one knew about his curse he might end up repeating Furinkan. As much as he normally got soaked he'd eventually get found out if he tried going to school as a guy. The longest he was able to stay a guy constant was a half an hour. Of course that was while he was swimming in the ocean, but he doubted he'd be able to keep it up too much longer then that. So really if he wanted normal life he'd have to give in and wear female undergarments. he gulped. "I… understand."  
  
***  
  
Kagome lay in her bed thinking of the events of the day. It had started out normal enough. Rachel went to play with the neighborhood children as she did every Saturday. She was like a big sister to all of them. However when she returned things started to take an unfamiliar path.  
  
Rachel brought home a girl her own age that looked almost exactly like her. Of course the girl she brought with her had slightly bigger breast. She was definitely Nodoka's child Kagome remembered mumbling to herself. It always had annoyed her that her younger sister was more endowed then her. She was sidetracking herself.  
  
The girl turned out actually to be her nephew under a Chinese curse of a sort. He was quite a hansom young man, honest, polite, and obviously a little shy by his reaction to Lisa. As far as she was concerned Ranma was a man among men. Apparently this wasn't enough for her sister.  
  
In the hour or so before Lisa arrived Ranma told her and Rachel the abbreviated version of his life, but it was enough to know that both Nodoka and Genma had put him through hell. There was a reason their father had not approved of Genma. From what her nephew had told, her sister seemed to deserve him though.   
  
Imagine asking your only child to kill himself for breaking a promise he had no way of understanding when he made it. She knew Nodoka would go through with it though and it scared her. Nodoka's twisted sense of honor and such had always scared her.  
  
Well Ranma was safe now. She would not let her sister force him to do anything. Tomorrow she was going to talk to some of Nicolas's old friends. They would help her make the arrangement for Ranma to attend school and become her legal charge until next year when Ranma was legally an adult.  
  
***  
  
"You know I never asked yesterday but where's you dad?" Ranma walked along with Rachel and Lisa to the mall, currently in his girl form.  
  
"Mr. Riber died a few years ago. He was in the Pentagon when an Anti-Alien group bombed it." Lisa answered the question for Rachel knowing that she'd have a heard time doing it.  
  
"Thing are pretty peaceful these days but there are still some who don't approve of us using alien technology. Dad …" She couldn't continue, she hated to remember those events, fortunately Ranma interrupted her.  
  
"I got it. I know I have more then enough things I'd rather not remember." Ranma decided to change the subject to one the more immediately concerned him. He pointed at Lisa. "Why is she here?"  
  
"Well you said you would prefer only family knew your secret, well Lisa is not only my best friend, but she's also Karl's girlfriend. I think that makes her family." She could see the frown on Ranma's face.  
  
"I'm still finding this hard to believe, even after seeing it this morning.. You're cursed to turn into a girl with cold water and hot water changes you back. Yet some how I'm not surprised Rachel isn't." Lisa stared at her.  
  
"Come on don't you think it's cool? I told you magic was real. You should of saw the look on Mom's face when she saw her change yesterday." Rachel smiled. In today's world aliens were no longer fictional, so why couldn't magic be real as well? Ranma proved exactly that. Besides it was cool having a part time twin.  
  
"Yes, you did, but still isn't it weird? I mean she's nether a she or a he, kind of both..." Lisa was quickly interrupted by Ranma.  
  
"I'm a guy!"  
  
***  
  
Ranma found very little comfort in what she was doing, trying on bras. She wondered if she really knew what she was getting into. She wanted as few people as possible to know about her curse. As Lisa proved they would think he was weird, in Nermia everyone treated her as a freak. She didn't want to be a freak anymore; she didn't want to be hunted by those that wanted to marry her or kill her. She was tired of it all. Was a normal life too much to ask for?  
  
Ranma took the Bra off and put the shirt she was barrowing from Rachel back on. Her own clothes were far too worn to really wear anymore. Unfortunately today they were only shopping for clothes for her female form. She would have to wear some of the clothes Karl left behind until they got some for her male form.  
  
Well things were starting off better at least. Rachel actually thought her curse was cool. That was a surprise, but as she learned from Lisa, Rachel has always been amazed by the existence by magic. Lisa liked to put him down for how little he knew about what was going on in the world, but she didn't exactly do it in cruel manner. More like she was teasing.  
  
  
  
Hopefully things will continue to go as smoothly.  
  
----  
  
Lio's Corner:  
  
Hello all, Lioconvoy here. This is still an unpre-read version of this chapter, but since it's been a while since I've looked at it I was able to catch some of my many mistakes. I will replace it after again after Hiraishin remembers to preread it. Sorry it's been a so long since I've updated this, I've kinda reach a writers block on what direction I want to take for the next chapter.  
  
This fic takes place after the end of Ranma but before and eventually during the Robotech cartoon. Of course there will be several changes to the Robotech story, but I will try to keep as many things accurate as I can.  
  
Review Replies:  
  
  
  
Maric: Thank you for the suggestions, however where exactly Ranma is won't be an important part of the story because he's not going to be there for too long. Also I got the idea for Ranma to have limited control of his curse from Joe Fenton's "Growing Up The Half Way", so he won't have to worry about people thinking he's a freak.  
  
Crash: Yes, Ranma does indeed have cousins, although he won't have one of them for long.  
  
maria: I won't normally be updating very often because I don't have many of my resource on hand at the moment.  
  
Additional Review Replies:  
  
Insane Blight: You may or may not get both your wishes depending on how I get around my writers block.  
  
Jerry Unipeg: That may or may not happen since I'm not sure if I can fit them in. That's kinda where I'm stuck.  
  
Joe Fenton: Thank you. It's an honor to have you review my fic. Please continue your stuff as well.  
  
Mordamir and Shard Detector: Thank you for the encouragement. I'm really going to try to make this fic my priority. I just need to defeat that evil writers block.  
  
Credit where Credit is Due:  
  
-This fic was inspired by Marcus Chambliss' "World of Change".  
  
-Ranma's partial control of his curse was inspired by Joe Fenton's "Growing Up The Half Way"  
  
-Assistance in research for this fic was provided by my pal Hiraishin, a former fan fic writer himself.(Although knowing him he's going to yell at me for making my "Author Notes" so long.) 


	3. Ch2 Childhoods End

Ranma ½: Out There by Lioconvoy

Disclaimer:

I don't own Ranma ½, Robotech, or any other series that may appear in this fic. I'm writing this fic purely for fun and not for profit. Please don't sue me.

Chapter Two: Childhoods End

Ranma sat at the desk in his room finishing his schoolwork. His aunt had been right; it took him next to no time to catch up despite the fact that he had next no schooling prior to the last three months; Furinkan didn't count as schooling in his opinion. It was odd, in a few days it would be exactly three months since he got here. It seemed so much longer, life was better here then it had been in Nerima.

For one school was more fun. He wasn't sure if it was the norm in America but the teachers at his school made learning enjoyable. His French teacher had taught them French kissing in class. This wasn't at all a good thing since Ranma was female during school and ended up practicing with a guy, but later Rachel had talked Lisa into letting him try it on her and that was actually kind of nice.

Another thing about the American school system he enjoyed was the fact that it was the student that had to change class rooms and not the teachers. With two minutes to go from one class to another Ranma used the time to race about the halls as fast as he could without knocking over other students. Sure he got in trouble more then a few times for running about in school, but a coach kept him from getting detention after Ranma decided to join the Track team

Track wasn't as enjoyable as the art, but it had it good points. It also had its low points as well though; the uniform was a bit on the revealing side so a lot of dumb boys would bother him with cat calls and asking if he was available.

Ranma put his French book away. He couldn't understand why he bothered taking a language class; he already spoke English, Japanese and Mandarin. He was told it was mandatory to at least get five language credits to graduate though, Rachel and Lisa talked him into French because he's the school didn't offer Japanese and Mandarin for him to skate though.

He sighed. He was stuck spending the whole school day as a girl, then track, and after he got home he'd spend still more time as a girl because Rachel and Lisa would gang up on him. Why they wanted him to stay a girl he wasn't sure, they didn't really do anything together that he couldn't do as a guy.

Ranma got up from his desk and looked around his room. When he lived at the Tendo's he had to share a room with his father and it wasn't much. Here though He had a room too himself, a bed, a dresser, a desk, and even a computer. Honestly he never really used the computer much.

He really was grateful for Aunt Kagome; she was as nice as Kasumi, and far more understanding then his mother and father had ever been. She was what a parent should be like. The only thing she ever bugged him about was his manners and he was trying to improve on them, but it was really hard to slow down his eating, he didn't know if he'd ever get used to not having to fight for his food.

Rachel was the little sister he never had. She loved listening to his stories of Nerima; she was always there when he needed some one to talk or a bit of help with his school work. Sure she had her own quirks like her fascination with magic and his girl form, but when he really need to be himself she'd back off without complaining.

As Ranma continued to scan his room his eyes reached a picture of him, Rachel and Lisa. Lisa had a habit of picking on him for what little he knew of the world around him, but at the same time she wouldn't mind explaining what he didn't know. His cousin Karl was really lucky, sure she had a bit of a temper, but she listened before flying off the handle unlike Akane and all the girls in Nerima. She was also really good at kissing, Ranma tried to file that in the back of his head though, she wasn't free, and he wasn't ready for a relationship anyway.

------------------------------------------------

"I wonder if I should tell my brother you've had another man on your mind." Rachel giggle as Lisa was looking around the room.

"You know it's your fault. If you hadn't made me kiss him, I wouldn't have to worry about seeing him as a guy." As Lisa commented on this she had a bright red blush on her face.

"You didn't have to do it." Rachel giggled looking at the sour face Lisa now had on.

"Like I could stand a chance against your puppy dog face."

"Of course not, no one can. But remember if it wasn't for my puppy dog face, Karl wouldn't have gone out with you in the first place." Her brother didn't like younger woman, but Lisa was her best friend so she use her fool proof method to get him to give Lisa a chance. One chance was all Lisa need too, they hit it off real well.

"So have you told Ranma to change yet?" Lisa said hoping not see her friend's cousin male.

------------------------------------------------

Sighing Ranma took a cup of cold water and dumped it on himself. Lisa had managed to get tickets to a concert tonight, and of course Ranma had to go female or it might look like a date even though Rachel would be there as well.

Removing her shirt to put on a bra, Ranma sighed. The time she got to spend male was really getting less and less. Still to be free of the chaos from home it was worth it.

------------------------------------------------

Walking around the street not to far from the Riber home was a young man with a large pack and an equally large umbrella. He wore a yellow sweater, black pants, and a yellow bandana with black shapes on it.

------------------------------------------------

"So what do you plan to do after you graduate" Rachel asked Ranma as they were leaving the house.

"I've been thinking of enlisting in the EDF actually." As she said this, Ranma thought about her cousin Karl, and the possibility of going into space.

"You know Ranma with your grades as they have been I'm sure you'd get into the Academy no problem." Lisa smiled.

"Nah, I don't think I'm much of a leader. I mean besides running away from home I've almost always done what I'm told. I think I can be a follower no problem. I've been thinking about being a mechanic. It's something they'd need no mater where they go, and I don't quite care for killing." As a martial artist it was her duty to protect, a true master could do this without death.

"Karl's like that too. He's willing to serve, but not as a killer." Rachel commented while stargazing.

"No matter what job it is you doing your still in some capacity killing as a member of the military. I mean Ranma if you were a mechanic you'd be repairing the weapon that would take lives. Karl up there, his research faculty is probably developing technology that no matter what it is will have some impact in taking lives too." Lisa frowned looking at the cousin.

"I guess you have a point there. Still, I like to do something more hands on then sitting at a desk." Ranma shrugged her shoulders.

"I can't see Ranma at a desk anyway. I mean she's always fidgeting in school, she needs a job that will always give her something to do." Rachel took her eyes from the stars and then apparently heard something. "Ranma what's all your fault?"

Lisa watched as Ranma eyes grew large. "Ranma, what's wrong?"

"Ryoga, he's always yelling that whenever he's lost somewhere." Ranma started looking around expecting her constant sparing partner to show up. Once they reached the bus station though she stopped looking, if Ryoga hadn't shown up yet, he probably was in Mexico by now.

------------------------------------------------

Ryoga felt as is he had been going in circles for the last hour, what he needed was a park or somewhere to set up camp. He decided to knock on a door and ask a residence where he could find someplace suitable. Taking a deep breath he hoped where ever it was he was the people spoke something he did. He knocked on the door and a woman opened it.

"Hello can I help you?"

English was a language Ryoga knew very well since it he ended up in England often. He really hated seeing that stupid clock. This woman looked familiar though. "Do you know if there is a park near-by?"

"May I ask why you're looking for a park?" Kagome said looking down at the traveler in her doorway.

"Um, I need a place to set up camp. It's getting late." Not only did she look familiar, but she sounded familiar as well Ryoga thought to himself. Then it clicked, this was Ranma's mother! She changed her hairstyle though. He glared at her. "Where is your son?"

"Karl? He's on Mars? Are you a friend of his?" The Riber matriarch looked at the boy not remembering his face among the few she had seen with her son.

"Karl? I'm looking for Ranma?" The lost boy was pretty sure this was Ranma's mother, who was Karl?

"Ranma is my nephew, not my son, and I ask you not to confuse me for my sister again." So this was one of Ranma's friends. Kagome sighed and figure it must be Ryoga; Ranma mentioned among those who hunted him, Ryoga had a knack for showing up anywhere and everywhere.

"Oh I'm sorry." Ryoga decided he wouldn't be finding Ranma here, if this woman didn't like his mother, she probably wouldn't care for him either.

Kagome shook her head and choose to let the boy wander off instead of shouting out directions he wouldn't be able use anyway. She went back in the house closing the door and was about to head to the kitchen when there was another knock. She hoped it wasn't Ryoga again. Opening the door she saw an EDF officer standing outside of it.

------------------------------------------------

Returning from the concert the three girls were all in high spirits. Lisa giggle as Ranma started imitating the lead singer. "You know maybe you have some talent in music."

"Nah, I like singing, but I only really do it when I'm a girl, I want to do something I can do as a guy." Ranma said thinking back to the concerts she had been force into performing with Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane, and Shampoo.

"He's probably right, Karl can't sing at all. It must be another Ogami characteristic, mom's always droning on about. The men can't sing but the women are beautiful singer." Rachel got tired of her mom always reminding her Ogami's did this and Ogami's did that.

"Hey it's not that necessarily true. I've just never tried singing as a guy, don't assume I can't just cause of family characteristics." Ranma said defensively.

Lisa pictured a male Ranma standing on a stage singing. She then shoved that picture out of his mind. What would Karl think if he found out she was falling for someone else? "Okay it's my fault but can we talk about something else?"

"What's your fault?" Ranma looked at Lisa blushing.

"She's probably picturing you as a guy on stage." Rachel loved teasing her friend.

"Why would she be doing that?" The pig tailed girl said turning to her cousin.

"Rachel, stop it please." Lisa brushed brighter. Sometime Ranma's naivety was good thing, but if Rachel kept teasing her in front of him sooner or later he'd get the picture. What was worse was how accurate her best friend's guesses were.

Ranma decided to ignore whatever girl talk was going on now. Instead he looked at the place he called home now and noticed the living rooms light were still on. Normally her aunt would be in her room reading this late in the evening. "Hey Rachel your mom's still down stairs."

Rachel and Lisa both looked out the house. Rachel started running and hurried inside. Lisa picked her pace. "Oh no."

"What is it?" Ranma said matching Lisa's pace.

"When they found out Rachel's father died was sleeping over at my housed and she was called home. Her mother was waiting in the living room." Lisa entered the house followed by Ranma.

Shutting the door behind her, Ranma joined Lisa, Rachel and her Aunt in the living room. It was apparent Aunt Kagome had been crying, for so long that she had run out of tears. "Aunt Kagome?"

"Sit down girls." Kagome said the sadness present in her voice. After the three girls sat she closed her eyes. "There has been an incident at Mars Base Sara, There were no survivors."

------------------------------------------------

Ranma spent his Saturday morning alone in the park, this early it was still empty. He didn't know Karl long enough to share the grief his aunt, cousin, and friend had. They had been up late last night crying and were still asleep.

Still the loss hurt him. Karl was a family member he hadn't known existed till three months ago, and now he was robbed of any chance to meet him. He felt like screaming out, but then he heard a familiar cry from someone else.

"Ranma PREPARE TO DIE!" Ryoga sent his umbrella whizzing past the pigtail boy.

"Go away Ryoga! I ain't in the mood to play with you." Ranma said anger evident in his voice as he stood up from a park bench.

"Thanks to you I've seen hell, now Saotome I'm going to send you there!" Now the part time pig charge Ranma and tried punching him in his midsection. However his long time sparring partner caught the punch.

Ranma's battle aura blazed and he crushed Ryoga's fist. The lost boy stepped back and grabbed his hand in pain. "Thanks to me you've seen hell? Why is everything that goes wrong in your life my fault? Think about it Ryoga, after school our fights led you home, before school our spars brought you there. I was trying to help you. Sorry I did it that way but think about the life I lived with my father."

"You cursed me to turn into a pig! Do you have any idea what it's like being part of the food chain?" Ryoga's own battle aura started to flare.

"Yeah Ryoga I knocked you into the spring of the drowned pig, but why were you in China to begin with? You were there cause you couldn't live with the fact I left you alone. I waited three day. THREE DAYS! You know my honor only demanded I wait one. Why did it take you three days to get to an empty lot that was near your house? Your poor sense of the direction is only an excuse." Ranma was really in no mood for this. He wasn't going to return home, with his family already grieving, beat up and bruised. He was going to end this one way or another. He took down a self proclaimed god, Ryoga would either have to back down or Ranma was going to cripple him.

"Have you forgotten all the things you've done to prevent me from getting with Akane!" Ryoga felt his strength leaving him. Ranma was to blame, no he didn't have to wait three days, but that was only the start of the torture.

"YOU USED YOUR CURSED FORM TO SLEEP IN HER BED! You expect me not to try and stop you! She was my fiancée! I kept your secret though, never once did I rat on you. I didn't have to do that, yeah I blamed myself for your curse, but you know what, what you did didn't deserve my pity." Ranma's eyes were now glowing. His battle aura now bright red was flaring all around his body. The bench behind him had actually caught on fire.

Ryoga actually felt fear. This was something he never truly felt when facing Ranma. He had thought that wherever Ranma had ran too now, he would of weaken and gotten soft, but Ranma was stronger then ever. His Ki was greater then anything Ryoga ever felt. The lost boy felt the pain in his hand. Ranma had hurt him many times before, but never so severe, never something that Ryoga couldn't shrug off in a few hours. This could take months to heal. For some reason the pain was actually clearing his head now. What Ranma was saying actually made sense. Not to mention Ranma had help or tried to help him many times even when he was trying to kill him. If not for Ranma he'd never of been able to bath in the waters of the Kiifuiton to undo his own mistake of using the Chiisuiton in an attempt to cure his curse. He backed off, and started walking away.

Ranma's battle aura died down. He took a second to put out the fire behind him and then ran after Ryoga. "Hey Ryoga let me take you to the Hospital you need that hand looked at."

"Thanks" Ryoga decided then and there that his revenge against Ranma wasn't necessary.

------------------------------------------------

A month after Karl's death Ranma sat at his desk thinking about recent events.

His aunt and cousin took a week to morn over Karl's death, but were now over it. Ranma laughed at Aunt Kagome's comment about the Ogami clan having strong women.

Lisa had shut herself up at base; she wouldn't even visit Rachel anymore. It appeared she was trying to burry herself in work, always too busy for her best friend. Ranma really wanted to help her, but he shared Karl's face and it might make things worse.

Ryoga was now staying with them. He finally stopped blaming Ranma for everything, and it seemed taking responsibility for his own actions kept him from getting outrageously lost. Ranma sorta felt sorry for Akari, it seemed Ryoga completely forgot about her, after Rachel saw his cursed form she fell hopelessly in love with him and the two were now going out.

Ranma looked at his delayed enlistment contract. When High school was over he was joining the EDF. Maybe he might one day run into Lisa again.

--------

Lio's Corner:

-I finally got over my writer's block sorta, I had to redo the later part of this chapter. Hope you like it.

-This chapter is longer then normal cause I wanted to finish it a certain point. The next chapter skips ahead to 2009.


	4. Ch3 2009

Out There By Lioconvoy

Disclaimer:

I don't own Ranma ½, Robotech, or any other series that may appear in this fic. I'm writing this fic purely for fun and not for profit. Please don't sue me.

Chapter Three: 2009

Usagi clapped as her best friend got down from the karaoke stage. The redhead had a beautiful voice and a great talent. As Ranma had come down from the stage many people pleaded that she sing one more song, of course she knew her friend wouldn't. The one song was a gift to her, and that was the only reason the short haired girl went up there in the first place. Finally Ranma rejoined her at the table and sat down. "That was great."

"Yeah, just about everyone agrees with you. I hope you're happy, now I have even more admirers." Ranma sighed as she picked up her drink. She really hated her growing fan base. She was a guy. Sure only her direct superiors and her closest friends knew that, but it didn't change the fact she was uncomfortable with all the guys staring at her. "Oh well, one more day, and then I can kiss this life goodbye."

"Oh come on Ranma, please re-enlist. I could use a top rate mechanic like you."

"I'm sorry Usagi. Ever since the higher ups found out about my curse, I've barely gotten to spend anytime as myself. I'm tired of this life; the last five years have been hell." Maybe she was exaggerating a little, but it just didn't seem worth it to stay in the EDF. The military decided that because she attended school as a girl, she could serve as a girl and it really ticked her off. If she ever saw that arrogant Col. Edwards again she would kick his ass.

"Rachel?"

Ranma turned recognizing the voice that spoke. "I'm not Rachel."

A few drops of sweat escaped Usagi's brow. The blonde girl couldn't help but wonder how Ranma even became a Petty Officer First Class with the way she talked to her superiors. "That happens to be Lt. Commander Lisa Hayes, please show her some respect. We're celebrating my promotion, would you like to join us Commander?"

"Ranma? Is that you?" Lisa looked at the redhead in front of her very surprised at who she was. The Ranma she knew had long hair always tied back in a braid, this girl had her hair short and it covered her left eye. Her hair had a distinctly feminine look to it rather than the somewhat gender neutral pigtail. Not only that but the short haired girl was wearing a long black skirt, and a blouse that was unbuttoned enough to show off some cleavage. It did not seem like something Ranma would ever wear.

"Yes is it." Ranma turned back to Usagi. Secretly she hoped Lisa would join them, although they had both been on Macross Island together for a while now, this was their first time running into each other. Lisa was one of the reasons she joined the EDF in the first place. When Lisa sat next to her, on the outside she kept her brooding frown, but on the inside she was overjoyed.

"You two know each other?" The blonde looked at her superior curiously. With herself as the only known exception, Ranma didn't make friends with officers. They annoyed her, since in her opinion few had a proper grasp on reality.

"Lisa and I met when I first came to live with my aunt. She knows about my curse too." Arguably those three months were the best days of her life. After Lisa shut herself off and Ryoga moved in things started going down hill. Although the main reason for joining the EDF was to see green eyed girl again, it also served to get him out of the insanity that her new life had become. Although life number two wasn't as bad as number one, it still wasn't what she wanted. Unfortunately life number three, although relatively calm, was the most disturbing. Well there was one more day left and then she'd start life number four. Maybe she'd go to England, she once visited there on a temporary duty assignment, and the TDY was quite enjoyable.

"Oh so that's what the looks were for, I was wondering why you were eying Ranma so strangely. She lost a bet with an Air Force friend of ours. When Ranma's a girl she has to dress feminine." Usagi giggled. The redhead Lisa knew probably one wore pants and more modest blouses. Although Ranma often complained about the outfits she wore, the redhead had chosen them herself.

"That explains the clothes, but what about the hair?" To Lisa, it didn't entirely explain the clothes, but Ranma was brooding so maybe she wasn't really comfortable with what she was wearing.

"I got hurt between high school graduation and basic training. My hair covers a scar most people don't like to see. I can make it look masculine when I'm a guy." The oldest child of Nodoka and Genma Saotome frowned. Usagi offered to get rid of it, but as much as she hated the scar, she deserved it. It was a reminder of the life she took.

"Oh." Lisa decided to change the subject as Ranma's mood seemed to worsen.

*Y* *Y* *Y*

Lisa waited outside the EDF Navy base's main gate. At the end of the night she agreed to meet Ranma after he was discharged. To think if Claudia and Roy hadn't ditched her at the club last night she might never had known Ranma was on Macross Island too. It had taken her a while, but over time she learned that shutting herself off from the world was a big mistake and eventually she got back in touch with Rachel, by that time though Ranma had already joined the EDF and she wasn't aware of which EDF branch he served under.

"Hey Lisa." Ranma smiled. Lisa wasn't dressed too differently from what she had been wearing the previous night. The skirt she wore today was longer, but the blouse was just as modest. Lisa had looked pretty good in the short skirt the last night, but he was slightly curious why she was there in the first place. She never seemed the type to go to clubs.

"I see you took the time to change." She was half expecting to see a female Ranma again, but she didn't mind too much seeing him male. He didn't resemble Karl as much now with his muscular build and his short hair style. He was right he could make it look manly.

"I plan on spending as much time male in this life as possible." As apposed to the last two where he spent them mostly female.

"This life?"

"Yeah, I refer to the time I spent with my Pop as my first life, the short time I spent with Aunt Kagome as my second life, these last six years were my third life, and now I'm starting my fourth. I'm not entirely sure what I'm going to do this time around, but I plan on being a guy for most of it." This transition was very different than the last two, then he was running away, and this time he was just completing his time. Although he didn't enjoy being a girl all the time, he did enjoy his work, but it wasn't what he wanted to do with the rest of his life.

"Wouldn't it be better to call them chapters, rather than lives?" As she said this she and Ranma started heading away from the base. She assumed they were heading to his apartment.

"Maybe." That was an idea, given the life he had lead maybe he should write books. "So are you seeing anyone?"

Lisa eyes opened wide as she stared at Ranma. Rachel mentioned he had a little crush on her, but she never thought he'd be so direct. Especially since this was the first time they had gotten together in over six years.

"Um, I'm not asking you out." Not that the thought hadn't crossed his mind, he could still remember their French kiss, but he figured he was too much like Karl to ever stand a chance. "I'm just curious why you were at the club last night."

"Oh, one of my friends wanted me to try and live a little. We were supposed to meet at the club, but her boyfriend sort of kidnapped her. I'm glad I ran into you and Usagi though." If she had been alone last night, it would not have been fun. "Now I know where Usagi got the name of her squadron."

"What?"

"Her promotion came with a command. She's in charge of the Wild Stallion Squadron, she chose the name herself." Lisa giggled a little at Ranma's reaction. It seemed to take him by surprise. "Are you two a couple?"

"That would be an unprofessional relationship. Besides, although she knows I'm really a guy she rather think of me as just one of the girls. Then again she thinks of Bobby as one of the girls too." The ravened hair boy frowned. He really hated being considered one of the girls. It wasn't that he was interested in Usagi, Ami, and Minako; it was just he didn't want to be thought of as a girl.

"Bobby? Someone else has a Jusenkyo curse?" It was her understanding that few people had heard of the cursed springs much less knew where they were, someone else in the EDF being cursed was hard to believe.

"Nah he's just a cross-dresser with a very feminine figure." When Ranma finished speaking Lisa started laughing. Apparently she found the idea funny. "First the giggle and now full blown laughs, not to mention you behavior last night. You know you're not the cold hearted old lady the rumors make you out to be."

"I'm the second in command of the most advance battleship in the entire EDF fleet. I have to be professional while on duty. Today happens to be my day off, and I'm allowed to have some fun." Lisa pouted. She hated being called an old lady, but she could see how she deserved the remark.

*Y* *Y* *Y*

Sammy followed behind Lisa, with Kim and Vanessa following her. "I can't believe Lisa's on a date!"

"Quiet Sammy or they might notice us." Kim bopped the short red haired girl on her head.

"I think its great Lisa has a boyfriend. She's way too serious most of the time." Vanessa adjusted her glasses. Their commander sure had great taste.

"But isn't not being serious seriously out of character for her?" The redhead quickly ducked into a nearby alley when the boy turned his head.

"That's true, Claudia can loosen her up a little but then she normally goes right back to serious mode. Smiling like she is right now just isn't her." The Korean girl couldn't help but wonder if maybe their boss was drunk. Lisa didn't like to drink, but it seemed like a reasonable explanation for her actions.

"Please, with a guy like that I think you'd both be acting abnormal too." Sticking her head out of the alley the tallest member of the trio saw Lisa and the boy head into a Chinese restaurant. "How much money do you guys have on you?"

*Y* *Y* *Y*

Sitting down Ranma felt his scar burn. Ever since then… he didn't much care for Chinese food. He closed his eyes and reflected on the past that he couldn't forget, that he had no right forgetting.

"Um, Ranma you can't look at the menu with your eyes closed." Lisa wondered what was wrong with Karl's cousin. Ranma looked as if he was in pain.

"You can order for me, I'll be fine with whatever."

"Is something wrong?" The brown hair girl couldn't help but be a little worried about her friend.

"Shampoo bugging you?"

Ranma opened his eyes wide. That voice… He thought he'd never hear it again. "You want to fight?"

"No, Ranma I want to take your order. This is my restaurant, or rather my wife's. She'd get really mad if I fought you here. Besides, it looks like you beat yourself up enough over it anyway. I've moved on Saotome. So should you."

"You two know each other?" This had to be what Usagi felt like when she joined them last night. Learning something about Ranma she hadn't known before. Mr. Lynn was only a year older than her but he acted very mature and so did his wife. She came to this restaurant often, mostly for the tea and chatting with Mrs. Lynn.

"I told you about him, this is Mousse. Although I'm sort of curious where are your glasses." Ranma examined the male Amazon, overall Mousse's appearance hadn't changed. He was a bit taller, but he still wore the same robes.

"My wife had me get eye surgery, I have twenty-twenty vision now. Lisa do you want your usual?" Truth be told he would like to pound Ranma some, but he knew it wasn't all the half-man's fault. Amazon Law was to blame for what happened to Shampoo. It would be interesting to see Ranma's reaction to his wife though. Hopefully she would return from shopping while Ranma and Lisa were still here.

"Two orders please." Lisa watched as Mr. Lynn walked back to the kitchen. She wanted to know more about what happened to Shampoo so she lowered her voice. "Care to talk about it?"

"Well if you're a regular here you might hear it from Mousse anyway. I told you about how Shampoo wanted to marry me just 'cause I beat her. Well there was a time limit to the whole marriage thing. Since she didn't bring me back in time, she had to do the same thing that she had tried to do in the beginning. She had to kill me." He paused trying to think if there was anyway he could have changed the outcome of that fight. If he knew then what he knew now, maybe. He didn't though, and so what happened happened. "We fought for the last time in front the entire council of Amazon Elders. In the end I beat her, and she…. She took her own life, because I wouldn't. I…, I tried to stop her, but the old bags stopped watching at that point and stopped me from getting to Shampoo."

"Oh…." Lisa had no idea what to say.

"Amazon laws are stupid." Mrs. Lynn had pulled up a chair and sat down during Ranma's two minute pause. She may not be a martial artist, but popping up unexpected was an art unto itself and there were few better than her.

"First Mousse now you…how far is Akane behind?" Ranma looked at Nabiki. Her clothing style had changed. She now wore a Chinese style silk dress. It didn't look as good on her as it did on his cursed form. Wait...

"No Akane married Shinnosuke; they're living happily in the Higo Forest. Kasumi ended up with Tofu, my dad with Ms. Hinako, and your parents ended up back together." Nabiki smirked, Ranma's expression was pretty calm, but Lisa was surprised, then again she had never mentioned her past in Nerima to Ms. Hayes. She wasn't aware Lt. Commander knew about Nerima.

"Your father married the size changing teacher?" Lisa had heard a lot about Nerima from Ranma. Although the way he told the story it didn't sound like Mr. Tendo would ever remarry.

"So just how close are you and Lisa?" So the cursed boy had a new girlfriend. Well Lisa was a lot better for him than her sister, or really any of Ranma's past suitors.

"What does that mean?"

"Rachel is Ranma's cousin. She loved listening to Ranma's tales of Nerima, so I've heard them with her." Lisa had mentioned both Rachel and Karl to Mrs. Lynn before, but never Ranma. That was probably why she never knew they had him in common. She was sort of curious why she never learned Nabiki and Mousse's first names before though.

"I see. Well it looks like Mousse is coming with your food. It's on the house." Nabiki got up and moved the chair she had sat in to table she took it from. The look she saw on Ranma's face when she said the food was free, was priceless.

*Y* *Y* *Y*

After Lisa and Ranma, that was apparently her boyfriend's name, they had over heard Mrs. Lynn call him that. After they left the Chinese Restaurant, they somehow disappeared. Sammy, Kim, and herself split up, but after fifteen minutes they regrouped and they hadn't found the couple. Vanessa couldn't help but wonder how did they disappear?

*Y* *Y* *Y*

Lisa was grateful that Ranma was looking down toward the street and not at her. She was quite sure her face was as red as a tomato after being carried up to the roof in his strong arms. When they left the restaurant he picked her up and leapt straight up to the roof. It had been about twenty minutes and finally Ranma turned towards her and she quickly lowered her head. "Why did you do that?"

"We were being followed by a trio of girls; they'd been following us since we left the base." Why wasn't Lisa looking at him? Had he done something wrong? He figured that Lisa wouldn't want to be followed as much as he didn't. "Are you okay?"

"That was a little too much for me. If you don't mind I'll go down through the building." It was good seeing Ranma again, it really was, but she wasn't really ready for the feelings that were creeping up on her. He was Karl's cousin, was she just using him to replace Karl? Even if they weren't much alike there was still some of her former lover in Ranma. "Will you be staying for the Launch tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I promised Usagi I'd see her off. I've mastered some new ki techniques. I'll give you guys a personal send off." With those words Ranma leapt to the next roof, he could take a hint; Lisa didn't want to spend anymore time with him. He couldn't help but wonder what he had done wrong?

As the Rachel's cousin got further and further away Lisa hoped that this wouldn't be the last time she saw Ranma. However she didn't exactly know what her superiors had planned for the SDF1 tomorrow.

*Y* *Y* *Y*

Usagi dumped a bucket of cold water on Ranma, his pouting face looked so much better when he was a she. "So why are you so blue?"

"I'm supposed to be the blue one Saotome, you're cramping my style." Ami spoke while reading her depressing novel. Blue was her favorite color, everything she wore was always blue; she had been reprimanded over a hundred times for dying her uniform blue.

Minako giggled, the blue haired girl went to great lengths to stay depressed. Despite the fact that she was one of the smartest people in the world she always strived to disadvantage herself by applying herself to areas she didn't have any expertise in. Ami was a good mechanic, but far from the best. "So Ran, why are you infringing on Ami's domain?"

"I think Lisa is mad at me. I don't know what I did." The now redhead frowned. Usagi had promised she wouldn't turn her into a girl tonight. The only reason she would have broken her promise is if she had been looking too girly as a guy.

"Well what did you do?" Bobby sat upside down on Ranma's couch. This was supposed to be a going away party, but it didn't seem like a party at all. Really they were just hanging out again.

The longer haired blonde was grateful the EDF Airman was wearing jeans. Although he had a feminine figure, if he had been wearing a skirt sitting the way he was, she and the others would be seeing something they rather pretend he didn't have. "Bobby, do you have to sit that way?"

"Mina, we're not in public, and I don't mind. This is my apartment." Ranma often wondered if Minako was so critical of Bobby because she liked him, or if she simply saw him as an embarrassment. Girls were hard to understand, even with as much time she spent as one she had no clue how their minds worked. Well Usagi, Ami, and Minako were real girls so maybe they could explain Lisa's reaction. "Well I noticed we were being followed so I grabbed Lisa and jumped out of sight onto the rooftops."

Usagi smirked. "Well the answer is obvious; her face was probably as red as your hair after that. I know that I'd be as red as a tomato if I got lifted up by your strong arms."

"Then why don't you and Saotome go out. He's not enlisted anymore. There's nothing stopping you." Ami looked up from her book. The short haired blonde and redhead always seemed very close. Yes Ranma was the crew chief for Usagi's plane, but to her it looked like there was more between them.

"That would be disgusting. They're practically brother and sister, or sister and sister most of the time. On the other hand you don't have the same excuse to keep turning me down." Bobby closed his eyes and pictured Ami in a beautiful blue dress then sighed. It would never happen. "Ranma didn't you once tell me Lisa was going out with your cousin?"

"You knew Ranma knew Lisa? Why didn't you tell me I could have gotten them together sooner?" The short haired blonde frowned. Bobby was right; Ranma was too much like a little brother.

"Because, Robert wasn't supposed to talk about that." The cursed boy gave the normal boy a death stare. There were some things that were talked about with the girls, and others he talked about with the cross-dresser, he didn't want those things crossing paths.

Minako tilted her head. No one ever called Bobby by his proper name. Even dressed as he was in loose jeans and a T-shirt, he still looked like a girl. His face was soft; his eyes were round and crystal blue; and his hair silky and long down to the small of his back. If the EDF regulation weren't so laxed, he'd probably never make it in the military. Turning her thoughts from Robert Michel Tailor to Ranma Saotome…. "Well if she was dating your cousin, she may not be sure if her feelings are for you, or she's just transposing them from Karl."

"I see your point Mina." Ami Looked from her fellow mechanic to the former mechanic. "She may not be sure if she likes you or if she just likes that you remind her of Karl."

The blue hair girl completely ignored the other redhead. Ranma couldn't picture Ami and Bobby a couple anyway. With Lisa on the Super Dimensional Fortress, he didn't stand much of a chance with her either. It was time to change the subject. "So Usagi, Lisa said your Squadron's going to be the Wild Stallions."

"Yeah, I figured I wouldn't be able to get you to re-enlist, so that's my going away present. I'll make sure they're worthy of your name." Usagi would have rather healed the female redhead's scar, but Ranma was dead set against her using her magic on it, she wanted to keep the scar.

"Tomorrow's going to be depressing." The male redhead was already a little depressed after being turned down by Ami for the umpteenth time. Their little group was separating; Ranma going who knows where, Usagi was taking Minako with her aboard the SDF1, Ami was still going to be on the Deadelus under Commander Davis, and he was getting reassigned to Nevada.

"I don't know it will be nice not seeing Commander Kuno again." Minako couldn't wait to be away from the gluttonous Davis. Because he could, he made sure every dedicated crew chief in his Squadron was female. He also went to great lengths to get Usagi in his squadron as she was the only female Fighter pilot in the entire EDF. Ranma's nickname for Davis was Commander Kuno, because the jerk believed they were all in love with him.

"I guess this will be goodbye." The blue hair girl frowned. She enjoyed being blue, but with her friends going it be more than just depression she'd be dealing with. She'd even miss the cross-dresser a little.

VYVYV

Lio's Corner:

-Sorry for the long delay. I knew what I wanted to do, but until recently I wasn't sure how to do it. I hope this chapter was worth the wait.

-The only two series that are apart of this story are Robotech and Ranma 1/2. Although some character names are taken from other series, these series do not cross in this story.

-Ranma has crossed paths with his Pop between now and the last chapter. That's why he referred to himself as the oldest Saotome child, he's aware his parent have truly gotten back together and that he now has siblings.

-sergwish: Well it's not 2009 yet. Again sorry for taking so long.

-Goku: Your right about Ryoga's not getting lost, and I will touch on that later as well as what happened to Akari.

As for Ranma's control I don't know how to explain it anymore than I already have. He can use his ki to either heat the water splashing him or cool it down. In this way he decides what form he wants to be in. Again this method came from Joe Fenton's "Growing up the Half way."

Edit 12/12/10: Some one was doing a fic search and this story came up. Trying to remember if this story fit the criteria for the search I re-read this chapter. With it's page breaks gone I decided to do a more in depth re-read. So there have been some minor changes for clarity or flow.


End file.
